All I Wanna Do
by SarahPsychotic
Summary: Harry comes home late and all he can think about is Lou. (So this happened in my head and now its here...i really do wonder about my mind...anyway READ ME)


DISCLAMER: This never happend(sadly) and i make no claims to the sexuallity of 1D. THIS IS FICTION and i dont own anybody.

A/N: this happened after trolling the Larry tag on tumblr and all the stuff about harry's lips and mouth so this came(no pun intended) about and yeah ENJOY MY DEAR :DD

When it comes to Harry, Louis just can't seem to get enough. It doesn't matter what they do or how many times or how long they do it for, when Harry has his lips wrapped around Louis' length, sucking fiercely, Louis just wants to keep on doing what they're doing forever. He feels like he'll never get tired of Harry's mouth or his hands or anything about him for that matter; he'll never get tired of touching Harry, jerking him slow enough to tease him all to hell and turn the youngest boy into a babbling mess of incoherent noises. He'll never get tired of hearing Harry's laugh after they've finished and Louis makes a corny joke about something. Louis loves to see that far-off look Harry gets, loves to see how cloudy and unfocused his eyes get when he's getting pleasured by Louis' hands or teased by Louis' tongue.

Louis just never gets enough of it.

He's pretty sure he'll end up overwhelming Harry one day; they never go too far, meaning that they've never had _actual _sex. Louis almost wants to—almost wants to force Harry onto his hands and knees because he just has this _urge _to do it, but he won't because he knows Harry is trusting him with everything he's got. He knows that it's got to take a lot of trust to let Louis hold him down while he controls how far he shoves his length down Harry's throat. He knows Harry doesn't trust anyone else this much, and there isn't a thing in the world that will make him break this trust.

When Harry slowly tip-toes into Louis' room one night, scarcely breathing for fear that he'll wake the older boy, he has only one thought on his mind. He's just gotten out of the shower, having come home late from the studio that night, and for some reason, having gone all day without feeling Louis' flesh on his has driven him mad with the need to have Louis' cock in his mouth. He doesn't even care that it's 12:32 in the morning and Louis needs to be sleeping because he's the one who has work tomorrow. He wants the older boy, and he wants him now.

He crawls onto the bed beside Louis, listening to his soft snoring for a moment before he leans down and starts to nuzzle into the crook of Louis' neck. The older boy is lying face down in the pillows, hair a mess, and one hand is outstretched over the open space beside him, his fingers clutching the sheets loosely in his sleep; that's where Harry would normally be, and even in his sleep he misses the feeling of that warm body pressed against him in the night.

Harry's tongue peaks out to lick a stripe along the tan skin of Louis' neck. Louis doesn't stir, doesn't do anything until Harry blows in his ear softly—the one thing that annoys Louis and turns him on at the same time. Louis' breath hitches and his hips move on the bed, his face turning out of the pillows. He still isn't awake yet, but he has a small smile on his lips.

_'He must think it's a dream,' _Harry thinks, nibbling lightly on the top of Louis' ear. Louis lets out a sigh that causes his chest to rumble from deep within. His head turns close to Harry's mouth, and his eyes crack open just a little. There isn't any light in the room—it's a wonder Harry didn't fall over just walking through to the bed—but he can smell Harry's cologne and his shampoo and his face breaks out in a grin.

"You're home," he whispers groggily.

"Sorry it's so late," Harry whispers to him. "Late night. Right now, though, all I wanna do is suck you."

Just hearing Harry offer such a thing is enough to cause Louis' cock to harden, no matter how many times he's heard Harry whisper things like that to him, and he growls low in his throat, shifting so that he's lying on his back. He pushes his boxers down off his hips, exposing his not-quite-fully-hardened erection to the cool air of the bedroom.

Harry immediately licks the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and bobbing down quickly. He's thankful that he doesn't have a gag reflex because he loves Louis' cock and Louis loves Harry's mouth. Harry starts making wet, dirty slurping noises as he sucks Louis off, the older boy making harsh sounds of pleasure.

Harry loves when Louis takes control and just really lets him have it, and he loves the way Louis can't resist tangling his fingers into Harry's hair when he feels his climax coming, and he loves how rough Louis pulls his hair to get the pleasure he's craving. Louis does just that, forcing Harry's head down until his nose is pressed to Louis' groin and Harry struggles to breath.

Louis has his eyes glued to Harry's face so that he knows when it becomes too much. Harry's face turns red and Louis allows him to pull up just a little bit to breathe again. Louis puts Harry's hand on his hip and says, "Squeeze if it's too much, 'kay?"

Harry only goes back to his task, quickly bringing Louis to completion, the older boy thrusting his hips uncontrollably to dump his load down Harry's throat. Harry swallows it all, even as his own orgasm hits him, and continues to suck at Louis even as his cock softens and Louis literally has to pull him off. He kisses the younger boy happily.

"You're fucking amazing," he breathes against Harry's lips. Harry's smart enough that he made sure he'd swallowed all of Louis' cum before kissing him because Louis absolutely hates to taste himself. "Did you cum?" Louis' eyes trail down to the damp spot in the front of Harry's pajama bottoms.

Harry grins a little. "I love sucking you off," he answers. "Plus you pulled my hair. You know what that does to me."

Louis just shakes his head at the younger boy and pulls him into his side, curling up behind Harry possessively. He presses a kiss to Harry's temple. "When we get up," he whispers, "I owe you one, got it?"

Harry doesn't argue; he knows better than to argue, actually, because Louis will return whatever favor was given some way or another regardless. So Harry just smiles contently and closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep with Louis' arms wrapped around his waist, Louis' breath blowing in his ear lightly, and Louis' warmth pressed all around him.

What they have may not be ideal to most people, but for them it's perfect and everything they could ever ask for.

A/N: So i hope everyone ejoyed that please review and send me some Larry love? :DD Love you dearies


End file.
